<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Really Kidnapping If I Come Willingly? by Mizu4TheWin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665690">Is It Really Kidnapping If I Come Willingly?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu4TheWin/pseuds/Mizu4TheWin'>Mizu4TheWin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, ML Secret Santa, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu4TheWin/pseuds/Mizu4TheWin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s right before Christmas<br/>And all through the night<br/>The heroes were stirring<br/>They wanted to fight</p><p>Their good friend was stuck<br/>Not allowed to go out<br/>So the heroes planned something<br/>He would not go without</p><p>Adrien isn’t able to go to Marinette’s Christmas/winter holiday sleepover because his father is still an overprotective jerk. Well, the rest of the gang isn’t going to stand for that. Especially, because he hasn’t experienced a sleepover yet.</p><p>This is my Secret Santa gift from the Love Square discord! Merry (belated) Christmas, Ash!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is It Really Kidnapping If I Come Willingly?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien stared out at the snowy Parisian landscape. It was just a few days until Christmas and he wasn’t going to be with his friends, let alone his girlfriend, because of yet another party the Agrestes—namely Adrien alone—have to show up and look pretty for. He wasn’t even going to be in the country for it. “Relax,” Plagg said, floating to his side. “It’s just another day in the year. You’ll see them when you get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not the point, Plagg,” Adrien responded, turning from the cheery outside to the colder inside of his room. “It’s supposed to be special. This day is supposed to mean something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, think of all the cheese at the party! There has to be good cheese there if it’s a party!” The tiny destruction deity fantasized about his future feast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette had a holiday sleepover planned for tonight, but Adrien wasn’t even able to go to that because he had to leave in the morning for the train. He probably would have been forbade to go no matter what. This time his father had a convenient excuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien sighed and plopped himself onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling, preparing to lament more about his crappy situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>During Patrol, Five Days Before</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright! Chat Noir, Rena Rouge. You take the east side of the city tonight. Make sure you work on your teamwork, too,” Ladybug directed confidently. She was definitely not trying to plan a secret sleepover for her boyfriend without him knowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir kissed Ladybug’s hand. “Of course, Milady. You always know best.” That cat was entirely too charming. Making it so hard not to just swoon from his over-the-top antics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saluted Carapace, then poked Rena Rouge’s arm. “Tag, you’re it!” Chat laughed as he lept away towards their patrol route for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you aren’t getting away that easily, Cat-boy!” Rena shouted, bounding after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug waited until the two of them were well out of earshot before she turned to Carapace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay it on me. What’s the plan for tomorrow night?” Carapace asked, a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug grinned back. “First things first, we need to...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock came from Adrien’s window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shot up in bed, prepared to transform quickly if some sort of heroing was needed, only to be faced with the heroic version of his best friend grinning and waving at him from his windowsill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien scrambled to the window to open it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carapace jumped down quietly while Adrien shut the window. It was way too cold to leave the window open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien hissed, “is everything okay? Aren’t you supposed to call if—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtle hero snickered, cutting the other off. “Naw, Bro. I’m kidnapping you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Adrien a moment to process what Carapace said. If the snickers and grin hadn’t tipped him off, the over-the-top wink would have.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to laugh, struggling to keep quiet. “Is it really kidnapping if I come willingly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to keep their laughter down. They didn’t want to risk waking anyone and ruining his willing abduction, especially with The Gorilla in the next room over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhhhh,” Carapace hushed him, still snickering. “You’re harshing my groove.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The turtle hero looked to Adrien’s door, then asked, “The Gorilla sleeping next door, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded, confirming his question. Despite being nearly an adult and one of Paris’ superheroes—though his father didn’t know that—he was still being babysat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carapace listened at the door for a moment, then opened the door quietly. He tiptoed over to The Gorilla's door... and knocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien poked his head out of his door, following the hero’s movement, but staying in his own doorway. He tilted his head in confusion. Why was Carapace calling attention to himself?? How were they supposed to sneak out now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door to The Gorilla’s room opened, and there stood the man himself. He blinked, then looked around, suddenly alert. Seeing nothing, the large man looked back to the hero in front of him, eyebrows furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carapace took off his shell and opened its white voidspace, pulling out the newest Chat Noir action figurine. “Adrien was in his room the whole night,” he said, offering the item to The Gorilla.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His best friend just bribed his bodyguard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Gorilla raised an eyebrow, looking between the figurine and Carapace. He looked at Adrien, then back to Carapace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien watched The Gorilla’s actions, his hope slowly growing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bribe worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Late Morning, Three Days Before</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t understand how you can drink ice in the middle of December,” Marinette said as she took a sip of her steaming hot latte.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frappuccinos are my weakness. I don’t care how cold it is; we’re inside a warm café, anyway. I see no problems.” Alya confidently slurped the frozen slush,</span>
  <em>
    <span> in the middle of 3°C winter weather</span>
  </em>
  <span>, through a straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. Alya does what Alya wants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black-haired girl pulled out one of her many notebooks. This one was her purple-striped, ‘Planning Events’ one. Not to be confused with her planner. She flipped to the page titled ‘Adrien’s First Sleepover.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nino’s got the ‘getting Adrien’ part taken care of. Now, what’s the first thing we’re going to do when Adrien gets there? This is his first sleepover and it has to be perfect.” Marinette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya patted Marinette on the shoulder. “No worries, girl. I know exactly what we’re doing first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette reached up towards the last hook for completing the pillow fort. “Almost…” she stretched as far as she could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, shorty,” was the only warning she had before she was suddenly lifted high enough to put the final sheet in place. Alya laughed as Marinette first yelped in surprise, then joined her best friend in laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Alya,” Marinette giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya set Marinette down and they both took a step back to gaze at their masterpiece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pillow fort looked so cozy! It was complete with more than a dozen pillows of all shapes and sizes with sheets to make it the perfect hidey hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thump!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was their cue to put the finishing touches into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Carapace landed onto Marinette’s snow dusted balcony and set Adrien down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my kidnapper in shining </span>
  <em>
    <span>armor</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Adrien sighed dramatically. “Thank you for taking me away from such a lame </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of green light and there stood Nino with Wayzz floating beside him. Nino groaned, “Dude... No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wayzz spoke up, “I find his humor quite amusing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien proudly stood there, basking in his puns and grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trixx then shot themself from Marinette’s room to the balcony with Tikki following close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re here!” the ladybug kwami exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trixx stopped in their tracks, looking at the very cold, shivering boy, who was still in pajamas, fuzzy ladybug slippers, and a blue scarf. “Why didn’t you run here as Chat Noir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could Chat Noir run here if I was kidnapping Adrien? It’d ruin the moment, Little Dude.” Nino responded, before Adrien could reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien nodded his agreement. “Couldn’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The girls are almost ready!” Tikki said, flitting excitedly around Adrien. “Oh, I’m so excited! It’s your first sleepover! Marinette explained that it’s a very important tradition!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plagg finally floated out of the warmth of Adrien’s pocket. “You’re gonna overwhelm the kid, Sugar Cube.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t wrong. Adrien was definitely starting to feel overwhelmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya’s head sticking out of the trap door was his rescue. ”Kwamis and gentlemen, get down here and take a look at this masterpiece!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino spoke up, “I already am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya snorted, but the blush still showed on her cheeks. “You charmer. Get down here so I can kiss you.” With that, she went back down the ladder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino hopped down the hatch, landing next to his girlfriend and gave her a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything went according to plan?” Marinette asked, a hint of worry tinging her voice, even though she tried to hide it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it did, Dudette. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan, after all,” Nino assured, giving her a greeting hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien hopped down once Nino moved out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette saw him and smiled widely. It was always better to see that a plan had worked, rather than just be told that it had. She hugged Adrien tightly and gave him a sweet kiss. “Hi, Kitty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lovesick smile immediately colored his features, her words melting away all the cold from the outside. “Hey, Bug.” Adrien pressed his forehead to hers, just basking in her warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya, with her ever graceful, brute force of a personality, interrupted their moment. “Alright, you gooey lovebirds, let’s set the movie up and get snacking!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lunch Time, Day Of</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino rested his head in Alya’s lap, tossing a hacky sack up and catching it lazily. Alya rested her back against the wall and scrolled through her phone. Both of them were on Nino’s bed, lazing about in his room while they waited for lunch hour to be over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya cut the peaceful silence. “I want to throw a curveball into Marinette’s plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino looked up at his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. “You mean, you want to make mischief.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because you’re right, doesn’t mean you’re right.” Alya declared, flicking his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mischief normally found in the eyes of the hero of illusion now shimmered in Nino’s eyes. “I know exactly what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette finished listing off the movies in her hands. “Any that you haven’t seen yet?” she asked Adrien. The credits from the previous movie rolled in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen all of those,” Adrien said. “I know I lived under a rock, but I had the internet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Mister. What do you-ACK!” Marinette was cut off by betrayal. A pillow to the face, knocking her off her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pair of arms caught her before she could hit the pillow-covered floor. Adrien, her adoring boyfriend, had saved her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, her attention was elsewhere. Her focus was the offender. Marinette’s oldest friend. The one who now betrayed her. How could Nino do this after all they’d been through?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you sneaky-” The thwack against her head came from a secondary attacker! Treachery! By her very own boyfriend! Her partner in anti-crime!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette glared at each of them individually: Adrien, Nino, and Alya. All her enemies. “You’re all going down,” she declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya complained, “I didn’t do—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette didn’t let Alya finish, hitting the girl with a fluffy weapon. “I don’t believe for a second that you weren’t involved in this idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t actually me this time!” Alya protested, barely keeping herself from laughing, as she tried to defend herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A snort snatched Marinette’s attention. Nino! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leapt to her feet, wielding a pillow in each hand, and vaulted over the cushion-covered floor. Nino was her target and she would get her revenge!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahhh!” Her shriek, however, was not one of conquest, but rather of surprise and dismay. Marinette had tripped over the potato chip snack bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After School, Day Of</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait until tonight!” Marinette gushed. She held Adrien’s hand and was practically tugging him to her home where they were going to work on homework before he had to leave. “I’ve got the whole thing planned out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if Adrien couldn't make it to the sleepover, he was happy that she was happy. He brought their mittened, intertwined hands up and kissed the back of her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her giggle was always addicting to hear. It was sweet and warm, just like her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette pulled their hands to her and returned the gesture. His heart fluttered, even though they’d been going out for more than a year now. He was sure it’d never get old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you think up is going to be perfect.” Adrien knew it would be. It’s Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His girlfriend nodded excitedly. “Exactly! This is going to be the—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—best sleepover ever,” Adrien whispered, snuggling closer to Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya and Nino were already asleep. Nino was snoring, even if he’d never admit it. The kwamis were all in a pile, in a mini pillow fort Marinette made for them. The light strings threaded through the pillow fort sheets twinkled like the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette pressed her forehead into his sleepily. “This is your first sleepover, Silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled “Still the best.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>